Luteinizing Hormone Releasing Hormone, known as LHRH or GnRH, is a decapeptide with the following formula: EQU (pyro)Glu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-Gly-Leu-Arg-Pro-Gly-NH.sub.2
LHRH is released from the hypothalamus and binds to a receptor on the pituitary gland, causing the release of LH (Luteinizing Hormone) and FSH (Follicle-Stimulating Hormone). Subsequently, LH and FSH act on the gonads to stimulate the synthesis of steroid sex hormones. The pulsatile release of LHRH, and thereby the release of LH and FSH, controls the reproductive cycle in domestic animals and humans. Acute doses of LHRH agonists increase the levels of LH and steroid sex hormones in both animals and humans. Paradoxically, chronic doses of these agonists suppress the levels of LH and steroid hormones. Consequently, the effect of multiple doses of LHRH agonists is to suppress estrogen formation in the female and suppress testosterone formation in the male. The same effect is observed in both animals and humans after administration of acute or chronic doses of LHRH antagonists. LHRH agonists are currently used or under clinical investigation for the treatment of several hormone dependent diseases such as prostate cancer, benign prostatic hypertrophy, endometriosis, uterine fibroids, precocious puberty and breast cancer. They have also been used as contraceptives For a review of LHRH analogs see J. Sandow, et al. in "Hypothalamic Hormones. Chemistry, Physiology, and Clinical Applications", edited by D. Gupta and W. Voeters, p. 307 (1978).
Biologically active LHRH analogs have been studied in animals and humans. LHRH analogs have been found to be effective by either intraveneous, subcutaneous, or depot administration. Intranasal and intravaginal administrations are effective only at very high doses. All of the reported LHRH analogs show 0.1% to 1% potency following oral administration when compared to intraveneous doses. One of the major reasons for this low potency is that these peptides are degraded in the stomach by various proteolytic enzymes before reaching the blood system. It would be desirable to prepare analogs of LHRH that are stable against proteolytic enzymes and are biologically potent after oral administration in animals and humans.